<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who is really master here? by smut_slut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880541">who is really master here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut'>smut_slut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M, Manip, Wincest - Freeform, or j2 if you prefer, sfw, sort of an ABO au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who is really master here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requested by an anon on Tumblr.<br/>
The prompt was: <i>A young prince acquires a new slave, an older but gorgeous alpha specimen with green eyes and cinnamon freckles. His parents disapprove, especially when the Prince arrives at court bearing marks and looking thoroughly debauched and the people begin to wonder who the real master is in their relationship.</i></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>without crown</i><br/>

</p><p> </p><p>Link to Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/smut-slut/art/who-is-really-master-here-857397168</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>